Saying Goodbye
by lovejag
Summary: Mac says good-bye to Harm before leaving on her mission with Webb. H/M shipper!


"Saying Good-bye"  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to CBS, Donald P. Bellisario and the cast and crew. I'm just borrowing it for now.  
Spoilers: All spoilers for this week's episode.  
Author's Note: This might become part of a short series of stories based on the spoilers and previews of the last 4 episodes of JAG this season.  
************************************************************************  
  
Mac's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mac looked out her office window. She had so much work to do, but her mind couldn't concentrate on it. Accepting Webb's undercover assignment was both exciting and scary. She didn't know what would happen during her time, and playing a pregnant wife to him would not be easy. Looking down at her stomach she tried to imagine what it would be like to walk around with a pregnant belly suit.  
  
Before she left on the mission, she needed to talk to Harm. He was not going to be happy about her taking the case especially when he wasn't around to watch her six. She knew leaving without talking to him could harm any movement towards a relationship they had made.  
  
With a new found determination to talk to Harm after work, she got to work on her cases.  
  
**********************************  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm strummed his guitar picking out a tune on it with no song in mind. He enjoyed just plucking notes to relax him when his life seemed messed up. Only a week ago he got out of jail after they found the real murderer. He had never felt more lonely then he did in that jail, and it hadn't left him when he arrived home. The Admiral told him to take some time off and get his head on straight.  
  
The knock on the door startled him. He walked to the door and peeked out to see Mac standing there. Opening the door slowly, he stared at her. She had a determined look on her face, and he wasn't sure he was going to like what he was about to hear.  
  
"Hi Harm. Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure come in. What's up?"  
  
She sat down on a stool and watched him for a moment. "First, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not coming to see you. The Admiral had forbidden us from having anything to do with you, because he didn't want any problems. I would have done anything to go see you, but I didn't want to ruin anything."  
  
"I know, Mac. My lawyer warned me about associating with any of you. I'm just glad they found the real man before it went any further. This isn't the only reason you came, was it?"  
  
She knew that it was a bigger issue then he made it, but right now there was something more important to talk about. "Webb came to see the Admiral and me. He needed a pregnant wife, and I'm his cover story. I agreed to do it, and I'm leaving in a week after I prepare for going undercover."  
  
"Is it dangerous?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie. It is going to be dangerous, but I can defend myself and Webb will be there."  
  
"He's going to be more worried about getting the bad guys Mac. You will be second to him after the mission. Are you going to be able to protect yourself in pregnant belly suit? What if something happens to you?"  
  
She started to stand up and picked up her purse. "I'm coming back you know."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I've got to believe that I will survive, Harm. If I don't at least I will go out like Sundance."  
  
"But I'm Butch and we're supposed to go together."  
  
"You can't always be there for me, Harm. You will go on with or without me in your life. I don't want to leave everyone here, but nothing holds me here either."  
  
"But I don't want to go on without you. I can't ever loose you."  
  
She puts her hand over his heart. "I will always be here in your heart, but don't worry I'm coming back."  
  
"I wish I could believe that."  
  
He looked down at her with such an intense gaze that it took her breath away. "I promise you with all that I have that I will do everything in my power to make it back home to you."  
  
They were standing so close together that they could feel the heat flowing off of them onto the other. Harm knew he needed one last memory of her before she left him. "May I kiss you?"   
  
She could only nod as he leaned forward reaching for her lips. The kiss was so gentle and sweet, but soon it wasn't enough for both of them. Soon the passion grew between them as they tried to say all they could with one kiss. The heart beneath her hand beat faster as total emotion took over. She now knew that she really was in his heart and he loved her.  
  
Only when they desperately needed breath did they finally break apart. Their breathing simultaneously going at the same rate. Harm lay his forehead against hers and whispered, "Come home to me, Sarah."  
  
"I will be coming home. Good-bye Harm."  
  
"Not good-bye but good night."  
  
"Good night," she whispered before leaving his arms and home.  
THE END 


End file.
